Trump Tower (New York)
Trump Tower Location 725 Fifth Avenue New York, New York, USA Constructed 1983 Height 202 m (664 ft) Stories 58 Architect Der Scutt Structural Engineer Irwin Cantor Cost - Trump Tower is a 58-story skyscraper in New York City located at 725 Fifth Avenue, at the corner of 56th Street. The mixed-use tower was developed by Donald Trump and the Equitable Life Assurance Company. Designed by Der Scutt of Swanke, Hayden Connell, it was completed on 30th November 1983. The tower is a reinforced concrete, shear-wall/core structure and was the tallest structure of this type in New York City when completed. A concrete hat-truss at the top of the building ties exterior columns with the concrete core. This increases the effective dimensions of the core to that of the building in order to resist the overturning of lateral forces (wind, minor earthquakes, and impacts perpendicular to the building’s height). A similar structure was used for Trump World Tower. Ordinarily a building of that height could not have been built on the small site. By mixing uses (retail, office, and residential), constructing a through-block arcade (connecting to the IBM building to the east), and using the air rights from Tiffany’s flagship store next door, and including the atrium (designed as a “public space” under the city codes at the time), Trump was able to assemble a bonus package that enabled a taller tower. The building’s public spaces are clad in Breccia Pernice, a pink white-veined marble and brass and mirrors are used throughout. This includes the office lobby, off Fifth Avenue, and the five-level atrium which has a waterfall, shops, cafés, and a pedestrian bridge that crosses over the waterfall’s pool. The atrium is crowned with a skylight. In 2006, Forbes Magazine valued the tower at $318 million.http://www.forbes.com/2006/09/20/trump-wealth-biz_06rich400_0921trump.html Notes announcing Blaine's next feat in the atrium of the building.]] The tower is known as the setting for the reality show The Apprentice because the contestants reside in a suite there during the contest; the famous "boardroom" is located there; and the building is featured during the show in several other ways including an occasional morning assignment meeting. Donald Trump lives in the tower's triplex penthouse valued at $50 million. Although the Trump Tower has 58 constructed floors, it is frequently marketed and cited as having 68 floors. This was a tool used by Trump to market the apartments as being on higher floors than they actually are (and thus commanding higher prices). References * Rubin, Sy; Trump Tower; Lyle Stuart; 1st ed edition (October 1984) * Gardner, Ralph Jr; For Tower Residents, a New Math, The New York Times; May 8, 2003 * Horsley, Carter B. The City Book:Trump Tower http://www.thecityreview.com/trumpt.html See also * List of tallest buildings in New York City * Trump Organization External links * Trump International Hotel & Tower New York Official Website * * Trump Tower at Der Scutt Architect website Category:1983 architecture Category:Skyscrapers in New York City Category:Skyscrapers between 200 and 249 meters Category:Fifth Avenue (Manhattan) Category:Residential skyscrapers in New York City Category:Condominiums in New York City Category:Office buildings in Manhattan cs:Trump Tower (New York) da:Trump Tower de:Trump Tower fr:Trump Tower (New York) it:Trump Tower no:Trump Tower pt:Trump Tower ro:Trump Tower (New York) ru:Башня Трампа sk:Trump Tower (New York) fi:Trump Tower sv:Trump Tower